Mega Man 9
Mega Man 9 (Rockman 9: Yabō no Fukkatsu!! in Japan) is a WiiWare video game and the first in the classic Mega Man series for ten years. Oddly enough, it uses the same engine as the original NES game, and is intended to look like the original games in the series, specifically the original and Mega Man 2. It doesn't include the powerslide or charge shot (though for 200 Wii Points the player can download Proto Man, who does in fact have these abilities), but rather just the standard moves from the original games and the add-on equipment the player can use after he or she defeats a Robot Master. Initially the game was intended to be released on Nintendo's WiiWare service exclusively, though eventually the developers, inti Creates, made ports for Xbox Live and PSN. Fans of the original will probably get the most out of the WiiWare version, however, with the control scheme (Wii Remote on its side) being extremely similar to the NES controller. Gameplay In Mega Man 9, the player will take control of Mega Man and send him through a variety of stages. After taking down the eight Robot Masters and their stages, you'll have to go into Dr. Wily's fortress and defeat a vareity of bosses. The gameplay is very reminiscent of the original two in the series - it's also devoid of the slide and charge blast, which was implemented in later titles. This was done deliberately, however, to cater to the hardcore fans of the most beloved entry in the series - Mega Man 2. Challenges There are fifty challenges that the player will have to complete in order to get 100% completion. These challenges are extremely hard and are similar to the Xbox 360's achievements. * 01. WALTZ - Clear the game in 120 minutes or less. * 02. TANGO - Clear the game in 90 minutes or less. * 03. JITTERBUG - Clear the game in 60 minutes or less. * 04. BUST A MOVE - Don't miss with the Mega Buster and clear the game. * 05. HEADBANGING - Defeat 8 bosses without your helmet. * 06. BUNNY HOP - Clear any stage jumping 50 times or less. * 07. MR. TRIGGER HAPPY - Clear the game with more than 500 Mega Buster shots. * 08. DOUBLE TROUBLE - Visit all stages twice and clear the game. * 09. MR. PERFECT - Clear the game without getting damaged. * 10. INVINCIBLE - Clear the game without dying. * 11. ALMOST INVINCIBLE - Clear the game without continuing. * 12. NO COFFEE BREAK - Clear the game without using any Energy or Mystery Tanks. * 13. AIR SHOES - Clear the game without falling into any holes. * 14. MEGA DIET - Clear the game without picking up more than 8 Energy Pellets. * 15. ENCORE - Clear 4 stages using the same special weapon. * 16. PEACEKEEPER - Clear the game by defeating the fewest number of enemies possible. * 17. CONSERVATIONIST - Clear the game by using the least amount of weapon energy possible. * 18. FAREWELL TO ARMS - Clear 4 stages without using a special weapon. * 19. GAMER'S DAY - Clear the game 5 times in 1 day. * 20. DAILY DOSE - Clear the game once a day for 3 days. * 21. WHOMP WILLY! - Clear the game once. * 22. TRULY ADDICTED! - Clear the game for the 10th time. * 23. TRULY HARDCORE! - Clear the game for the 30th time. * 24. CONQUEROR - Defeat your 100th enemy. * 25. VANQUISHER - Defeat your 500th enemy. * 26. DESTROYER - Defeat your 1000th enemy. * 27. WORLD WARRIOR - Defeat every type of enemy. * 28. TRUSTY SIDEARM - Defeat the 8 bosses with the Mega Buster. * 29. PACK RAT - Collect 999 Screws. * 30. VALUED CUSTOMER - Purchase all items. * 31. SHOP A HOLIC - Purchase 30 items or more. * 32. LAST MAN STANDING - Defeat all bosses with only one pixel of energy left. * 33. SURVIVOR - Defeat one boss with only one pixel of energy left. * 34. HARD ROCK - Reach a boss' room without getting damaged. * 35. HEAVY METAL - Reach a boss' room without shooting. * 36. SPEED METAL - Reach a boss' room without stopping once. * 37. FANTASTIC 9 - Accumulate 9 lives. * 38. FULLY UNLOADED - Hit a boss with all special weapons before defeating it. * 39. BLUE BOMBER - Defeat a boss without getting damaged. * 40. ECO FIGHTER - Defeat a boss with only the Mega Buster. * 41. MARATHON FIGHT - Fight a boss for 10 minutes. * 42. QUICK DRAW G - Defeat Galaxy Man in 10 seconds or less. * 43. QUICK DRAW C - Defeat Concrete Man in 10 seconds or less. * 44. QUICK DRAW S - Defeat Splash Woman in 10 seconds or less. * 45. QUICK DRAW H - Defeat Hornet Man in 10 seconds or less. * 46. QUICK DRAW J - Defeat Jewel Man in 10 seconds or less. * 47. QUICK DRAW P - Defeat Plug Man in 10 seconds or less. * 48. QUICK DRAW T - Defeat Tornado Man in 10 seconds or less. * 49. QUICK DRAW M - Defeat Magma Man in 10 seconds or less. * 50. QUICK DRAW X - Defeat the final boss in 180 seconds or less. Robot Masters *Concrete Man *Tornado Man *Splash Woman *Plug Man *Jewel Man *Hornet Man *Magma Man *Galaxy Man Reception IGN gave the game a tremendously good grade of 8.6/10, stating while the graphics, music and gameplay seem dated, its purposeful and hardcore gamers should get a kick out of it. Despite this, they oddly gave the game's graphics a 3/10, while everything else was much higher despite having the same philosophy. They also explained that they prefer the WiiWare version overall. Category:WiiWare games Category:2008 video games Category:Mega Man games Category:Capcom games Category:Inti Creates games Category:Classic Mega Man games